


An Innocent Inquiry

by timeless_alice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds himself back with the Avengers, even though he'd rather be off searching for his lost friend. During a moment of contemplation, Tony enters his room and asks him a question that Steve really has no answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Inquiry

It is the first time Steve has seen Tony in the flesh since the invasion of New York a few years prior. It's far too soon, he feels, not eager to hear the drawling sarcasm of one Tony Stark. He only returned to Stark Tower, or the Avenger's Tower now, he supposes, at the request of Natasha. If it were up to him, he would still be out with Sam (who offered to continue their search solo, even though it's a horrible idea and Steve really could use another ally at his side), not hidden away in some tower owned by a smartass who had no concept of a filter.

Now, Steve finds himself tucked away in what he supposed was _his_ room, staring out the window, fingers itching to pick up his phone and call Sam.

And he almost does, when there's a tapping at his door. Without him giving an answer, or even turning around, it opens.

"What do you want," Steve says, hands firmly planted on his hips, head turned only enough for him to see Tony out the corner of his eye.

"I saw you on the news," Tony replies, hands tucking into his pockets as he strolls into the room.

Steve doesn't make a move, just takes a deep breath, waiting for Tony to go on.

"It was pretty spectacular," Tony continues. "That robot guy -- what do they call him? -- damn brutal to watch. I'd give _anything_ to look at that arm of his, though."

Steve feels a muscle in his face twitch, and tension coils in his shoulders. Like hell he'd let Tony treat Bucky like he was just another interesting toy to be taken apart and examined.

"I do have a question about it. though."

Finally, Steve turns to fully face Tony, who'd never really been looking at him anyway as he chattered, just wandering around the room.

"What?" Steve tries to keep the frustration out of his voice. He doesn't think Tony cares, either way.

Tony stops and looks at him, moving his hands so he can fold his arms across his chest. His jaw shifts to the side, and his eyes narrow.

"Why'd you stop. In the middle of the damn fight, what made you stop."

Steve blinks. He knew he'd get asked that, eventually, and he'd worked out explanation after explanation as to why. But Natasha was right, he is a horrible liar. He just crosses his arms, and says, "That's really none of your business."

"Like hell it's none of my business," Tony snaps, pointing an accusatory finger at Steve. "That monster killed my father."

"I know," is all Steve can say. He wants to yell _"don't you fucking dare call him a monster,"_ but he can't. His hands tense, ready to take a swing.

"Then why can't you tell me." There's venom in Tony's voice, so much of it, and it takes all of Steve's considerate amount of will power to not let his bubbling anger show.

"I said, that's none of your damn business," Steve repeats. He strides forward, pushing past Tony when he tries to block his path, and adds, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll find out eventually," Tony calls at his retreating back.

Steve waves a hand in acknowledgement, but doesn't give Tony the dignity of a proper response.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I haven't written any fic for this fandom yet (even though I've been in it awhile), and this was just a quick throw together to get it out of my head so I can focus on school work. Hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
